Brother and Sister
by AngelBeatClaps
Summary: Percy has a new little sister, and he already loves her to death. But what happens if little sister ends up acting like young him, and Percy goes act like a real older brother? [PAIRINGS AND HEADCANONS WILL BE ADDED]
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hello! My name's Calista Alayla Lavino, but you can call me Cally if you want, I'm good with any non-offensive nicknames.

I used to live in Greece with my mom, but we moved to New York when I was 10, due to mom's job offer in NYC. My mom is actually half Greek on her father's side, and half American on her mom's side. I never met my grandmother before, until we moved to her condo in New York. She is a fun grandmother and her stories usually involve the Ancient Greek and Roman Gods and Goddesses, and she claims she met one, thanks to grandpa Alexander.

Grandma said she also met my dad, even before I was born. She claims that he was a nice man, always treating mom like a queen. She also said that dad was a God, God of the Sea actually. I don't want to believe that, since they were only myths, despite I'm really interested in Ancient Myths.

My life changed, ever since my mom told me everything I need to know...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cal?"<strong> I heard my mom, Karissa, call. **"Yes mom?"** I found her sitting on her bed, holding a stack of pictures._

_She smiled at me, and gestured for me to come sit next to her. **"You know how your grandmother has been telling stories of your father?"**_

_**"Yeah, that he was a Sea God."** I rolled my eyes._

_**"She's not lying."** She confirmed. Is my mom crazy? **"Mom, they're myths, how could dad be a Sea God? You said he was a cute, chubby fisherman that smells like the sea almost every date you went out with."**_

_Her smiled softened as she kissed my forehead. **"Sweetie, just believe me. Once he claims you, you'll understand."**_

_**"Claim me? What do you mean 'claim me'? Mom, please, tell me the truth."**_

_No response. Just tears falling on her pictures..._

_Everything became blurry after that. I never spoke to mom until the day before my birthday (September 18)_

_**"Mom... Tomorrow's my birthday... I thought, you could tell me the thing you said before... About dad claiming me."** I whispered, tears already forming. **"I guess, it's the right time to call him to pick you up."** Pick me up? **"Mom, what do you mean? Please, I'm already confused."**_

_She gave me a hug, the last hug I ever had from mom. **"He'll explain, he'll bring you to a safe place."** She kissed my head one last time, before pulling away and getting my backpack from my closet.** "When did you packed my things?**" I asked, dropping all the sadness in my question. **"2 months after our last conversation about your father."** She answered, swinging my backpack on my bed. **"Cal, promise me you'll stay safe"**_

**_"I promise."_**

* * *

><p>That was the last thing I said to mom, after Demetrios, my best friend who is surprisingly a satyr, picked me up and drove me to a place called Camp Half-Blood, where "special" kids like me stay and train for safety.<p>

The day after, I was claimed. A glowing green trident appeared, shocking everyone in camp, even a guy named Percy, who is now my older half-brother.

"All hail Calista Lavino, daughter of the Sea."

**"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood"**

Was all the head counselors can manage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, first story and it's already crappy TTwTT Anyways, please review, tell me if it's good or not, if it has misakes that need to be fixed, etc.**


	2. Percy

**[Percy's POV]**

Day one, and my life as a big-brother is actually going pretty smooth.

Cally's not a handful, and she's a fast learner too. But sometimes... I can see why she's related to me...

"Percy?" I went to see what she did, and her blanket was wrapped around her body... She's practically tangled with the covers. "How," I gestured to her head down to her feet, "did you manage to tangle yourself with the blankets?" I asked, seriously, I'm wondering how.

Her face turned bright red, "well... I was arranging my stuff, and I slipped over my octo-plush, then I pulled on the blanket, rolling over to the ground, my whole body wrapped around in bed blankets." She smiled innocently.

I shook my head, smiling. It's fun when you have a little sister like her. Still innocent, and childish. "Come here, Cal."

She paused, like she stopped breathing. "Cally?" I walked towards her and waved my hand in front of her still face. She blinked her eyes twice then looked away. "Just, help me get the blanket off me."

I stayed quiet after she said that. I unwrapped all the blankets around her arms, body, and legs. "Thanks," she smiled, before taking the covers back. She fixed her bed and finished putting all her items in the cabinet. "So, what's the first thing we can do?"

"Well-" I was shortly cut off but the announcement by Chiron and some Hermes kid.

**"ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE AMPHITHEATER. ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE AMPHITHEATER. ALL CAMPERS REPORT TO THE AMPHITHEATER."**

I didn't noticed she was already beside me, tugging on my t-shirt. "Can you stay with me until I know everything?" She asked, using the puppy eyes I once used on Annabeth, but that's another story to tell on another day.

* * *

><p>Once we were at the Amphitheater, Cally sat next to me and watched as Chiron stepped forward.<p>

"Campers, today, we have a visitor." Murmurs began to start around the Amphitheater. Chiron cleared his throat to silence the other campers. "Of course, yesterday, we have a new camper, a child of Poseidon to be specific, but today, the Roman campers shall stay with us for a week, so please, open your cabins to welcome your Roman brothers and sisters by the time they get here."

After Chiron's sort-of speech, trumpets were played loudly as the Roman Camp, known as Camp Jupiter, marched in the venue.

"Welcome, Camp Jupiter, thank you for..." Chiron continued his speech to the Roman, especially to Reyna and Frank.

I saw our friends from Camp Jupiter, and secretly, they snuck out of their groups and sat next to Piper and Leo. "Hey guys, how are you?" Hazel asked, smiling brightly as usual. "We're good, still training like the usual past time." Piper grinned, staring at her "blonde Superman", who was next to her. "Percy has a new sister." Leo added, smiling widely as he bro-fisted Cally. "Oh," Jason and Hazel smiled, "she looks like you, Pers" Jason noted, checking Cally's face.

Hazel nodded. "Well, she's pretty like a sapphire-" _***POP***_ A sapphire appeared in her hand, "dang it."

Cally's eyes widened, smiling like she struck gold. "Wow, how did you do that?" She pointed to the sapphire. "This?" Hazel pointed at her hand, "well, it's actually a curse of mine, and anyone who accepts the treasure I get, will get curse either with bad luck, instant death, or daily mishaps." Hazel nervously pointed out, rubbing the back of her head.

Cally's smile softened. "It's still a pretty cool ability."

"Thanks, uh..." Hazel's voice trailed off, embarrassed of not knowing her name, "Cally. Cally Lavino." Cally giggled, shaking hand's with Hazel.

Something caught my eye while the others talk about what happened to their lives after war.

A boy, probably the same age as Cally, was staring at her. He has black shaggy raven hair, and sea blue eyes, and his skin was kinda tanned. _"Jason,"_ I whispered-shout.

Jason leaned back and raised an eyebrow at me, _"what?"_ He whispered.

_"Who's that guy over there?"_ I pointed at the guy who was staring at my sister. Jason slightly leaned forward and took a good look where I was pointing, then he quickly leaned back, _"that's Rafael Zeva, son of_ (Roman)_ Apollo. 13 years old, why?" _He asked.

I eyed Rafael, who didn't noticed how I glared at him.

"I think he's staring at Cally."

_**... To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part One of Two, and IDK, review, I guess? Sorry if it's short, I'm still new to writing stories :3**


End file.
